


Scraps

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff Works [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: AU swap: In which Ben is a scavenger who grew up without a family and in which Rey is Master Skywalker’s apprentice on the brink of going to the Dark Side.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Fluff Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Scraps

**Author's Note:**

> one of the first fics I made during the force awakens! bringing this back or what I have of it which is only one chapter. I had more chapters to this but deleted them and have no access to it LMAO  
> long story short I ended up deleting the entire fic due to backflash/controversy around the whole role swap thing LMAO

He found her by accident. He was digging through piles of trash for scraps and that was when he found her. A ship had crashed far from the town and Ben doesn’t hesitate to rummage the place first before anyone else heard about it. However, the ship was broken in pieces and was on fire. He bit his lip -there was no use for him. Ben was about to leave until he noticed something else - a person. He discovered a girl on the ground, unconscious. He knelt down and was about to carry her to town but something in him made him froze in place. He had never seen a girl before - a girl around his age anyways. There were women in Jakku but not as many. Ben blinked in interest, taking the sight of the girl. She was pretty and dressed in dark attire - she’s bruised up and Ben feels a stir within him. His body hovered to her even closer. He wanted to kiss her cheek and kiss the bruise away. Her skin looked soft even though she was covered in dirt and scrapes. He touched her cheek lightly - she was breathing slowly but at least she was breathing.

The girl’s eyes shot open as she slapped his hand away from her.

Ben backed away, grabbing his wooden staff for defense.

She immediately sat up and pulled out her light saber. “What do you want from me?” she says through gritted teeth, her eyes furrowing. There was a pause as both of them took time to look at one another. The man was a scavenger - dressed in tan and white colored clothing and had messy brown hair. He was dirty and was covered in more dirt than she was. There was something about him that piqued her interest -his mannerisms. He was like an animal. He was an animal in the way he moved - primitive. He was an animal the way he looked at her - with huge curious eyes that locked on to hers. There’s a twinge of possessiveness and want in his eyes. Rey felt her lips twitched. She couldn’t help but to find him fascinating. He looked at her with innocence and good intention. He gripped on to his weapon tightly, his eyes on the brightness of her light saber. He had never seen one before. “Nothing,” he responds sincerely. “I was merely looking for scraps. You have no worth to me. There is nothing I can gain. I just found you and was going to assist you.”

She raised her eyebrow at him but she only sees light in him. “How can I trust you?” she asked, remaining alert as ever.

Ben immediately pulled out his bottle of water. “You can have this,” he offered, coaxing her to take the bottle from his hand. He smiles at her slightly and looks at her with awe- he’s like a puppy. It disgusts her more that she finds him cute.

Rey shook her head, pushing the water away.

“You need this,” he insisted as he put his wooden staff away. “You need to keep yourself hydrated. Look it’s safe.” He takes a drink first and swallows slowly before smiling brightly at her.

She senses it - the goodness in him. She takes her time to read his thoughts - they are nothing but well meaning and kind. Rey frowned but took the bottle, eyeing his calloused hands. Rey looked at the beat up bottle and eyed him - he’s watching her with those bright eyes again. She wants to refuse to the drink the water but her thirst catches up to her, burning her throat. She takes her time to put her light saber away before drinking the water.

He watches her drink, a smile developing in him. She was very beautiful - he had never seen anyone so beautiful before. “I like the color of your eyes,” he comments, unaware of how inappropriate it was to say to a stranger. Her eyes were hazel with tints of green - it was the shade of green he dreamed of his whole life.

Rey rolled her eyes.

“What is your name? Mine is Ben.”

“…Rey,” she murmured as she handed him the empty bottle.

“Rey- I like that. It suits you,” he said. “How are you? Are you hurt?”

She moved her body and winced. Her right ankle was sprained.

He sensed her pain. “I better get you to town - can I carry you?”

She thinks for a long time but reluctantly she nods, knowing that she had no other choice.

Ben grins and eagerly puts her on his back. He starts walking without any struggle.

She wraps her arms around his neck for support. He was strong - he’s carrying her as if she was weightless. “You’re a very eager being, do you know that?” she commented through a mutter.

“Yes, I’ve been told that my whole life,” he laughed.

“You should do something about it.”


End file.
